Maximum Kyo: Another Day, Same Crap
by Monkeyhill
Summary: After Kyo wins the KOF again, a night of victory turns into disaster leaving Kyo only one solution: Burn down Southtown. Featuring KOF, Puffy AmiYumi, Fullmetal Alchemist, and more. Based of the Manic Team fangame, Maximum Kyo.


_Author's Notes: _The following is a promotional fan-fiction to the upcoming Manic Team King of Fighters fan-game, Maximum Kyo 2007: World Tour.

* * *

A darkened sky brooded above the two fighters in a marble arena. A duel of the fates was about to begin between Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami. Enemies by destiny, rivals by choice. Kyo sported his leather jacket while Iori wore what he always did.

"Ten years this rivalry has gone too long, Kusanagi! It ends here, today at King of Fighters." Iori said, all up in Kyo's face

Kyo smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Yagami."

A crimson flame grew from Kyo's fist while a purple flame to Iori's. They both jumped back spinning, flames dancing, thunder and lighting rumbling

ROUND ONE! FIGHT!

Kyo and Iori both started with a Dark Thrust and jumped towards each other. Kyo beat down Iori with his R.E.D Kick. Iori hit the marble floor hard, but quickly stood up to dodge a Wicked Chew. Iori counted with Fireball, throwing Kyo back. Iori dashed at the fallen Kyo. Kyo jumped up and kicked with his Hatchet Smash, but Iori canceled with Rake of Talons. Kyo was thrown back in an explosion of cursed flames. He stumbled to his feet, ready to go again.

"Master Kyo! Master Kyo! Tag me in!" a boy in a high school uniform cried.

Kyo looked behind him. "Shingo, why don't you go practice shooting flames at kindergarteners? Master Kyo is a little busy."

Shingo Yabuki jumped up and down. "C'mon, Master Kyo. Please."

Kyo sighed. "Fine, have fun!"

ROUND TWO! FIGHT

Shingo dashed at Iori, screaming like an anime hero. Iori just stood there, emotionless. Shingo hit Iori with an Incomplete Wicked Chew, leaving Iori unaffected.

"I have maximum power." Iori smiled.

Shingo frowned. "Oh… double damn it!"

Iori ripped into Shingo with a series of punched, grabbed his neck, and exploded him. This was Rage of the 8 Maidens. Then, Iori threw down Shingo, igniting a pillar of purple flame, ending the Bloom of the Wolf. Finally, Iori stood over Shingo's charred body and went wailing on him before grabbing him by the throat and engulfing him in a pillar of purple flame, the Elemental Art of the Trinity.

Shingo flew backwards all the way outside of the ring.

K.O.

Iori clasped his face. "Hoo hoo hoo, ha ha ha, AHA HA HA!" He fell over from laughing so hard. "Shit!" And he quickly jumped back up. "Now, lets finish this, Kusanagi."

"Fine by me."

ROUND THREE! FIGHT!

Kyo immediately leg swept Iori and charged his flames for a Super Special. Iori got up in time to be hit by the Way of 182.

"Ahhhhhhh!!" Iori's screams echoed as he flew through the air, slowly. He slowly fell down, and bounced off the floor. Kyo stood there watching with a cup of coffee. Iori continued to bounce as Kyo took a sip. Finally, Iori settled down.

K.O.

KYO KUSANAGI WINS!

A mysterious figure stood over Iori. Kyo turned to face the figure, finishing his coffee. "Okay. So, you're this year's KOF sponser. Right?"

The figure nodded. "Yes, and I have…"

Kyo interrupted. "You used the tournament to lure in the greatest fighters from around the world so you can kill them and turn them all into your super soldier army of zombies so you can take over the world, right?"

"Um, pretty much… HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

"Idiot, don't you ever, like, watch the KOF tournament?" Kyo glared at the villain.

"Well, um, I had a friend who told me about it one time."

Iori tripped the villain and stood up. "Damn it! This happens every year! Kusanagi and I try to have our final battle just to be interrupted by some would be bad guy."

Shingo crawled onto the arena platform. "Hell, even I saw this coming. Let me guess, you were going to use mind control?"

The villain stood there, frozen. Kyo, Iori, and Shingo circled the villain. "You're about to have a very bad day." Kyo smirked, popping his knuckles.

Suddenly, a large rock fell on top of the villain, killing him. Kyo, Iori, and Shingo stopped in their tracks and stared down at the rock.

"Haven't we seen this somewhere before, guys?" Shingo scratched his head.

"I don't know! Why don't you go ask K' and Maxima if you can be on their team?! While you're at it, take Benimaru with you! I don't need you guys anyway!" Kyo pouted.

The dark clouds parted and the sun shined on this year's winner. Kyo suddenly smirked and made a badass pose. A crowd of his peers and fans surrounded Kyo, presenting him with a trophy. Kyo sighed, throwing the trophy in a huge pile behind him. Iori walked up to Kyo glaring into his eyes.

"Hey Kusanagi!" Iori yelled.

"What?"

"Give me a ride to work."

"Like, okay… Entourage! TO THE HUMMER!" Kyo pointed into the air.

**Manic Team Presents…**

**A Promotional Fan-Fiction**

**Maximum Kyo: Another Day, Same Crap**

**Written by Dave Mongeni**

**Based of concept by Mike Burgess**

**Featuring "Urei" by Puffy AmiYumi**

Kyo's white H1 Hummer speeds down the streets of Southtown.

_Such a muddy road : How far does it go?  
You not only get dirty,  
But your teachers' directions are different and  
The last train gets further_

_Rushing around and around and then stuck  
It's still dark out but morning comes_

"Boo Koo!" Malin screamed hanging outside of the sunroof of Kyo's Hummer.

"Shut yer damn mouth!" Yumi Yoshimura of Puffy AmiYumi screamed at the annoying little bitch.

_Let's play until it's disgusting  
Let's play in a world that has everything  
Let's play until you let go  
Come and catch me here : Let's play!_

_The view through a donut hole  
Alone, a curse  
I don't seem to be trusted  
Since I get jerked around_

_You don't notice that the rails are twisted  
I'm not waiting for you : I'll leave now_

Suddenly, the Hummer went over a bump. Kyo immediately, hit the brakes and hung outside the driver side window, seeing blood on the pavement.

"Holy shit! Was, like, anyone hurt?" Kyo asked.

Sie Kensou stood on the sidewalk alone and shrugged. "Nope! No one got hurt!" Giving Kyo the okay sign.

Athena Asamiya lied under the left front tire of the Hummer, in a pool of her own blood. "Dude! Like, Bro… Like, This wasn't in the preview…"

"Like, oh well!" Kyo shrugged, peeling out!

_Let's play the way I like to  
Let's play and get sweaty  
Let's play while you're alive  
Come and catch me quick : Let's play_


End file.
